


Closing Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: We Remain [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Cora and Lydia just can't keep their hands to themselves, even if they're at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

Cora finished with the last client of the night and stretched her arms, watching as Lydia took the money before locking up the shop. Cora grabbed a sanitizer bottle and started to clean her station, turning her radio up louder as a Five Finger Death Punch song came on. She sang along as she put things away, hearing Lydia humming at the front desk as she counted the till. 

She looked over at her wife and smiled. She wore a crop top, showing off the skull made of pink flowers Cora had tattooed onto the right side of her ribs years ago. Cora stood up and walked over to her wife, running her fingers along her side and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re looking good today.”

Lydia laughed and rubber banded a stack of bills. “Don’t I always?”

Cora spun the chair around so Lydia was facing her and fell to her knees. Cora’s hands moved to Lydia’s thighs and slowly slid them up, pushing her skirt up. She pushed Lydia’s legs apart and pressed a couple of kisses to her inner thigh. 

“Mmm…Cora, I need to count this.”

“In a minute,” Cora mumbled against Lydia’s skin. “I’ve wanted to do this for hours now.” She pushed Lydia’s skirt up further and leaned in. Lydia groaned and ran her fingers through Cora’s hair. 

“Fuck, baby.”

“Oh, it’s what I plan on doing,” Cora said, pulling Lydia’s thong off and tossing is aside. “Gonna fuck you real good.” She leaned in and ran his tongue along Lydia’s clit, making the woman gasp, hips bucking. Cora gripped her hips and pulled her forward, alternating between sucking on Lydia’s clit and teasingly circling her tongue around it. 

Lydia leaned back in the chair, moaning and gripping the edge of the desk behind her. One of Cora’s hands moved up Lydia’s stomach and to her chest, groping one of her breasts through her top. Lydia groaned again and took her shirt off, throwing it aside.

Cora stopped for a moment to look up at Lydia’s breasts, covered in a soft pink, lacey bra. Cora kissed her way up Lydia’s chest and sucked on one Lydia’s nipples through her bra. Lydia moaned softly, pulling Cora’s shirt up. Cora pulled back long enough to throw it aside. She wasn’t wearing anything fancy underneath, just a sports bra but Lydia never seemed to care. 

She dived back in, kissing Lydia and pushing a finger inside of her. Lydia groaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Cora. “We shouldn’t do this here. We could get caught.”

“Not very likely,” Cora said, trailing her lips along Lydia’s neck and giving it a gentle nip. “The door is locked and we’re all alone. We’ll just make sure to clean up any mess we’ve made. Now spread your legs further for me.” Lydia did so, and Cora thrust another finger inside of her. Cora’s other hand pulled down Lydia’s bra, kissing her again as her fingers gently tugged on one of Lydia’s nipple piercings. 

“Oh my God, Cora,” Lydia moaned, her own fingers digging into Cora’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so good to me.”

Cora suddenly grabbed Lydia’s hips and pulled her off the chair and into her lap. She kissed her hard, before flipping them so Lydia was lying on the ground. Cora gave her another kiss before trailing her lips down Lydia’s chest and stomach, pushing her skirt up once more. 

Lydia nearly screamed, fisting her fingers in Cora’s hair as she felt Cora’s tongue inside of her. “Oh God! Oh God! Fuck, Cora!” Her back arched off the ground and she continued to moan loudly, thrusting against Cora’s mouth. She could feel the tension building, her release getting closer.

Cora seemed to sense this and doubled her efforts to get Lydia off, hands holding Lydia’s hips tightly as the woman grinded against her, moans growing louder and legs tightening against Cora’s head. It was too much and she wanted to scream. “C-Cora..Cora! Cora!”

Her body shook as pleasure surged through her and she screamed as she came. Cora slowly pulled back, pressing kisses along Lydia’s thigh as the woman came down from her high. Lydia lay there boneless as Cora moved back up her body, pressing soft kisses along her skin. “Mmm, that was hot,” Cora mumbled, kissing Lydia on the lips. 

Lydia kissed her back, moaning softly as she tasted herself on her wife’s lips. She moved a hand down Cora’s body. “I think it’s your turn now,” Lydia said, kissing Cora again, fingers slipping into her jeans and rubbing them against Cora’s clit. 

Cora moaned, fingers digging into Lydia’s shoulders. Pleasuring Lydia had gotten her so close already, it only took a few seconds to get her off, moaning out Lydia’s name and kissing her. Lydia’s hands moved along Cora’s body and she smiled up at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lydia.”


End file.
